


tasty like a raindrop (she's got the look)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria spends time picking out the perfect outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tasty like a raindrop (she's got the look)

**Author's Note:**

> Theme:Dating  
> any. any. choosing the perfect outfit for a date.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/599458.html?thread=83567010#t83567010

It seems like they haven't seen one another in a hundred years. Which she knows is an exaggeration but between Maria being at Tony Stark's beck and call - as well as doing undercover, under the radar, work for SHIELD, and Jim off in all corners of the globe with the Avengers, it's certainly been a long, lonely few weeks. 

Not to mention frustrating. 

So the day they finally manage to be in the same city at the same time, Maria plans carefully. Waking up early that morning, she takes a long shower, shaves her legs, exfoliates every inch of her body and applies body lotion liberally. She does go to work where she takes a half day - with Pepper's full approval and a knowing smile - and heads to the salon where her hair is impeccably styled and her make-up is applied to accentuate all her best features. 

Once home, she dresses in her carefully selected outfit. Jim likes her in red and the dress hugs her every curve, the neck dipping just enough to tantalise rather than scandalise. The hemline ends just above her knee and she pairs it with a pair of heels that will have her looking down at him but Jim's never minded that. Besides, even if he did, the way they make her legs look would make him forget all about it. 

At eight o'clock on the dot, her doorbell rings and she knows she's picked the perfect outfit when he sees her and his mouth drops open, forming a perfect "O", his eyes taking on a slightly glassy look. "Wow," is all he manages and she grins, spins on the spot so he can get the full effect. 

Then he's reaching for her hungrily and her perfect dress ends up strewn on the living room floor, her hair is destroyed as his fingers rake through it and her perfectly applied makeup ends up smeared on her couch cushions, his shirt and her pillows. 

It's a lot of effort for a short time but she doesn't regret it in the slightest. 


End file.
